


First Love.

by coarsesalt, sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira seme, Akira takes over, Akira topping, Foreplay, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Motomi uke, NSFW, R18, Sex, Sexual Empowerment, Sexual exploration, Teasing, kinky talk, light play, love making, mature content, sexual expermentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coarsesalt/pseuds/coarsesalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This is part of the Akira seme anthology collection.It is a collaboration oneshot story about Akira exploring a new sexual experience with Motomi after he heard about Motomi's past relationships.





	First Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone in the anthology group server for giving me the chance to join this project.
> 
> In this oneshot I've included illustration works with Al and Retro. Thank you very much for collaborating with me.
> 
> I want to thank Mistress Arachnia for helping me beta this story too.

First Love.

***

“Come on, baby. Let me see you.”

“You sound like a pervert. Stop.”

“Stop teasing me, let me see… all of you,” Motomi pleaded in a fake, breathless voice.

“Shut up, now you sound like a creep.”

Motomi sighed, but still smiled in amusement at his partner whose head laid on his lap. “Seriously Akira, if you don’t help me out here, we’ll never get to finish this.”

Akira went silent, stubborn like always. He even turned his back against Motomi, the little brat.

Motomi lowered his head then teasingly whispered into his ear, “Akira~”

“… just leave it there. I can do it myself later.”

“Nope, that’s not going to happen. You’ve been at it since afternoon and it’s already 7.30pm now,” Motomi chuckled as he patted Akira’s shoulder. “Come on, if you don’t let me, I’ll do something… to you.”

“Like… what?” Akira inquired suspiciously, reluctantly turning to lie on his back again. Eyes stubbornly closed. He wasn't scared but… this was Motomi after all. He could be an unpredictable little raccoon when he was in the mood for it.

“I will….” Motomi answered with a really serious tone, “tickle you.”

Akira glared at him, finally opening his eyes, and was about to say something about his lover treating him like a kid. But Motomi was faster. He squeezed the tiny bottle of eye-drops onto each of Akira’s red eyes!

“Finally!” Motomi cheered at his victory, satisfied that he still had good aim thanks to all his practice at the gun range.

Akira doubled over as if the world crumbled around him.

“Damn you…” he growled in frustration as his eyes teared up.

“Now, now. It says here to gently close your eyes and press the bridge of your nose for a few minutes. Stop moving or all the medicinal liquid will flow out, oi.”

The journalist pushed his assistant back down, once again using his lap as a hard pillow.

Akira huffed in mild annoyance. “I didn’t need that. You don’t have to fuss over me.”

“Are you kidding? You’ve had pink eyes since morning. I’m glad you’re working so hard to dust off the cobwebs, but relax a little. There’s no rush.”

He offered his assistant a tissue. Akira sat up and used it to wipe the remaining liquid running down his cheeks.

It had been four months since they left the tunnel and escaped Toshima. The lovers stayed at one of the Nikkoren refugee camp for a few days before moving out to someplace less crowded. Motomi was never the type that could sit still for long so he promptly began his job hunt as a freelance journalist while searching for affordable apartments.

After they got their first paycheck, with a stroke of luck, Motomi found an abandoned mansion complete with an underground basement fit for a gym and even a shooting range. They had no problems purchasing the place since Motomi still had friends and connections who owed him favors from his days as an information broker.

On days they were stuck inside due to bad weather, the couple set about their project of restoring the house. Painting the walls, fixing the roof, replacing the broken glass windows, buying cheap furniture, washing the linens, and dusting off the endless cobwebs... the same ones which gave Akira pink eyes that morning.

Akira grumbled and threw the tissue away. He blinked when he noticed Motomi’s gaze on him.

“What?”

“You look so cute right now with those teary eyes. It’s as if you’re crying,” Motomi laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Precious, adorable…” To think his stoic and sullen lover was scared of a tiny bottle of eye drops. “Big men don’t cry, you know. So I guess that means you’re still a kid.”

Akira pushed his hand away. “Stop that, it was cold, alright? I wasn’t crying,” he insisted stubbornly. The way Motomi treated him like a child was beginning to grate his nerves. Was there anyone alive who never cried?

“You’re right, who among us has never cried before, anyway?” Motomi voiced out as if he read Akira’s thoughts. “Crying is healthy. You get to release all that pent up frustration and anger built up in you. If you keep bottling it up, everything will go boom.”

He looked up to the ceiling, smiling sadly.

“I know that, and yet... back then why was it I couldn’t cry before? Maybe I just… forgot how…”

Akira stopped and stared at the older man’s sudden switch in mood.

As if belatedly realizing he said too much, Motomi playfully pulled his lover into a cuddle. “Ah~ seriously you’re just so cute!!”

Motomi then checked his watch. He bought one for each of them, a matching pair, as a symbol of the beginning of their life together. “Oh, look how much time has passed. We haven’t had dinner yet.”

Akira nodded though he still looked sulky, “Should we buy something from the store? Or should I cook?

“No, love.” Motomi chuckled as he caressed Akira’s cheek affectionately. “I appreciate the offer.” He snickered at the memories of Akira attempts at cooking… which failed miserably. “To commemorate this memorable day when you became an adult and faced the scary bottle of eye drops, let me treat you to a lavish dinner, honey. I should have bought some flowers and candles for our table. Just you, me, and the moonlight to grace your beauty,” he winked playfully.

The assistant shook his head again. Honestly, Motomi was beginning to irritate him quite a bit. Just because he was younger and smaller in build didn’t mean he was immature. His fuming was interrupted when a hand landed on his head.

“Are you mad that I teased you? You cute lil’ thing, you remind me of… “ He caught himself then awkwardly looked away. ”Never mind.”

Akira perked up, his curiosity peaked.

“Remind you of what?”

Motomi blushed “N-no one special… someone I had a fling with. He was such a disaster. But still, thanks to him I learned the importance of consent.”

Akira stared at him with a serious expression. “Hey, Ossan...” He wondered why he suddenly felt embarrassed. “Back at the church, you were so secretive. It made me feel… frustrated. I hated the thought that you might have been lying to me. So I want to know… everything. Tell me more about yourself, Ossan. I know about your son now… what about the other people you met? The lovers you had?”

Now it was Motomi’s turn to blush!

“L-lovers?” he stuttered. It caught him off-guard, considering the youth hardly cared about relationships. It was quite surprising to see this rare side of Akira. Now that he had become more comfortable with Motomi, he had become much more bold and outspoken.

Akira’s eyes shone like a feline, stalking its victim with no intention of giving up. He wanted to know everything.

Motomi grew flustered, and seeing that somehow made Akira… excited? Usually it was him always getting teased, so having the tables turned was really refreshing…. And deliciously… addictive.

”Are you really sure? It’ll sound like a soap opera, you know.”

Akira nodded.

Motomi’s face reddened once more. Akira had no idea seeing his partner like this was… quite a turn on. He wondered… how the adult would look like with other expressions… under him…

The youth’s wandering thoughts were interrupted as Motomi began his tale.

“Alright, alright. Just stop me when you get bored okay? Let’s see..”

He reached up and caressed his own lips. As if remembering his first kiss.

“I don’t quite remember what made him jealous, but the first guy I did with bit me quite hard… here…” His fingers trailed down his neck, pointing at his collar bone.

Akira gulped, feeling a bit confused why doing that made Motomi look… sensual. Blushing, he recalled the smooth and warm texture of Motomi’s tanned skin.

“He even gave me a hickey to claim ownership of me.”

At that Akira blinked in confusion. “To own you?”

Motomi chuckled and ruffled Akira’s hair. “Don’t you realize whenever I give you love bites, it meant I wanted to show off that you’re my lover to the world?”

Akira spluttered. “I-Idiot. Because of you I had to wear turtleneck sweaters in this heat...”

Motomi laughed, but quickly regained his seriousness expression.

“My first experience was such a disaster that I made a vow to always ask for my partner’s consent if we really, really wanted to do it.”

He smiled at Akira. “I know how it feels to be on the receiving end because I liked to bottom. That’s why I was really serious and kept asking you back at the church if you wanted me…”

Akira was stunned.

“You were….?”

Motomi grinned at his lover’s reaction, despite the blush across his cheeks. “Are you that shocked to find out I used to bottom for other people?”

Still gaping, Akira nodded.

“Different people have different preferences. Some always top and others are content to always bottom. There are a handful who don’t mind switching it up. Of course, it’s too simplistic to just summarize it like that. There are power bottoms, service tops, those who are into three ways…”

Akira felt like he was listening to a alien language. The closest thing he could relate to Motomi’s explanation was whether a person was right handed or left handed. He never knew there were other options, or that there were people who switched.

“You’re saying you can be… both bottom and… top?”

Motomi nodded with a boyish smile, “Of course. You could have been, too, if you were more sexually active before we met, figuring out your preference and kinks.” Like a knight, he picked up Akira’s hand and dropped a kiss onto his palm over a faint scar mark from an old wound. “I’m honoured to be the one that took your virginity, honey.”

Akira blushed hard at the memories. Yes, Motomi was really gentle and careful that first time after learning that Akira was a virgin…

“Back to the topic...” Motomi took out his cigarette carton and examined it as he resumed his narration. “After I met my wife... after the ENED carnage… I was so depressed that I reverted back to my old wild college parties of sex, drinking, and smoking.”

Motomi held his head in shame.

“I slept with women and men, and sometimes with those who didn’t identify as either... to be honest… I missed the rare, few times I hooked up with a decent one night stand who could promise me a good pounding...”

Again Motomi looked… erotic. Akira’s hand twitched, reaching out to—-

“Tell me Akira, between me or Rin, who is cuter?”

Akira almost choked. “What?!”

“Come on, just answer me.” Motomi blushed as he shyly looked away.

Akira didn’t even take a second to answer. “Of course, Rin.”

The older man doubled over as if someone punched him in the stomach. “Ouch, Akira. You could have at least pretended to think it over, or lied a little!”

Motomi chuckled with a strained smile.

“Well, yeah. So there you have it. The point I was trying to make was that I don’t look like those fuckable, gorgeous cuties you want to ram in their sweet, tight ass as they mewl for more. I’m old and totally not sexy at all. A lot of people mistake me for a top, but actually I’m a switch. It’s been so long I’ve been fucked out of my mind that I really miss it. Drowning myself in the pleasure of being nailed down to the bed and turned over for more with my knees pressed to shoulders… I want to hand over the baton and be spoiled and loved from head to toe by my partner.”

Akira gulped again. He couldn’t stop the image forming in his mind at the visual of Motomi clinging to the bed rails… screaming in pleasure… as he worshiped him from top to bottom… kissed each patch of that tanned, velvet skin…

Motomi groaned as he brushed back his hair in frustration, “Urgh… I feel so lame right now. And I think I have a small headache from all that rambling. Akira, can you be a dear and massage my head?” He forced a laugh to change the topic.

But Akira didn’t reply. He was still processing what he heard of Motomi’s relationship experiences. He tried to imagine Motomi on his knees, panting and moaning, begging… Akira’s name…

“Akira? Oi~ anyone in there?”

The youth snapped out of his reverie. What was that just now? Mentally shaking his head, he asked, “Will a massage really help with your headache?”

Motomi blinked at Akira’s question. He was about to say something when an idea popped into his mind. Then he gave a sly grin.

“Well…. There is a better cure for a headache. you kiss me… here.” He pointed to his own forehead. “Kiss the pain away, Akira. Pretty please?”

The youth rolled his eyes and started to stand up. “That’s it. I’m cooking tonight.”

Motomi looked shocked, as if he was being punished! “No, wait! Anything but that!”

Akira’s eyebrow twitched. “Are you saying my cooking is so terrible that you’re pleading me to stop?”

Motomi cackled a little. “Your cooking may be terrible, dear, but at least you’re man enough to face the scary small bottle of eye drops now, hahaha!”

Akira’s irritation from earlier came back twice-fold! But instead of outwardly showing his annoyance, the assistant kept his cool and decided two could play at this game.

“Oh… so I’m an adult now for facing my fears?”

Akira asked as he moved closer, like a panther…

“Uh huh, and I’m--- woah!”

It happened so fast that Motomi didn’t see it coming. Next thing he knew, Akira had reversed their positions and had him pinned to the fluffy carpeted floor. It felt strangely nostalgic, like the time back at the church where Akira straddled him!

“Oof, wow that really surprised me! Ahaha! Youngsters these days sure are getting stronger and… uh… Aki…ra?”

Motomi trailed off when he looked up and saw his lover’s expression. A shiver ran up his spine. Akira’s eyes shone like a predator in the forest, hunting down its prey.

Akira seldom smiled.

Usually the sight would have delighted Motomi, but this time… Akira’s smile was a little… scary. It was an evil smile. Just like those evil fingers teasingly toying with Motomi’s button up shirt!

Akira was exhilarated. For once in a long time he had gotten the upper hand. He may have been smaller than Motomi, but he was still a former champion of Blaster. He was faster and more agile than the former lab researcher. Topping Motomi should be enough to rub it against his face, but… But like a drug, he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to see more of Motomi’s flustered and helpless expressions!

“Oi, oi. Akira! What are you doin—-”

“You said I am an adult now...” Akira almost purred.

“W-well, yeah. But bullying me is mean, you know,” he complained with a childish grumble despite his age. “Get off me, Akira.”

“No…” Akira leaned close and whispered into Motomi’s ear, “As an adult, I think you’ve been a bad boy. Bad boys should be punished... hard.”

Akira firmly pushed Motomi’s shoulder down and began unbuttoning his clothes… slowly exposing his tanned chest and toned abs. That was Motomi’s erogenous zone… Akira noticed that long ago. Bending down, Akira ghosted a kiss on Motomi’s skin. He wanted to leave a mark on that velvet skin…

His own mark.

Claiming Motomi as his own… along with his past and everything else.

His.

Akira had never been possessive, but when it came to Motomi… he didn’t want to share him with anyone.

“Gyaaah! Akira, stop!” he shrieked.

Akira barely slowed down and proceeded to sit on his lap. He examined Motomi like a predator. To be honest, Akira’s sharp gaze made Motomi weak in the knees. It was a good thing that he was already half lying on the floor. Usually it was always him who initiated their love making. So this forceful and mildly aggressive side of Akira… was a big turn on for Motomi!

But he still wasn’t entirely sure if Akira planned to nail him or really spank him as punishment. He tried to get up, but Akira didn’t budge.

“Aww Akira, come on. Don’t tell me you’re going to ground me now for being a bad boy. Please don’t take my toys, beer and cigarettes away. I’ll be good.”

The younger man’s eyes sharpened. “You sound like you’re begging for a spanking…”

Akira couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Him? Spanking Motomi? Where the hell did that come from? But after seeing Motomi’s expression… Akira couldn’t stop himself. Should he spank each butt cheek thrice or spank his lover with… something else?

Motomi smiled hesitantly as Akira continued to tower over him. “You’re really gonna punish me? Whatever has this good boy done to you, Akira?”

“Oh… where should I start?” Akira faked a humming sound and caressed Motomi’s exposed chest down to his stomach. “Maybe because you always call me cute. I’m not cute, I’m an adult man, just like you.”

Motomi chuckled in amusement. “Honestly you’re adorable—- gyaah!”, he screamed with a jolt when Akira suddenly pinched his nipples! “Oi, oi! S-stop it,” he stammered.

“No, bad boys should be punished.” Akira grinned devilishly. “I’m going to bend you over, and spank you hard until you apologize.”

Motomi heard that and gulped… since when did Akira…?

“O-Oh come on, Akira, I’m not like your Bl@ster opponents where you can threw me around like some rag doll. Think of my age, I’ll sprain my back.”

Akira’s eyes sharpened. “I can think of a number of ways to give you pain… and a sore backside. Where you’ll need a cushion to sit for a few days…”

The threat should have made Motomi feel uneasy, but instead he was getting more… excited. He seemed to have turned on a switch within Akira…

“Geez, Akira. Okay, okay I’ll apologize! I’m sorry for always treating you like a kid. I won’t do it again, except for weekends because that’s the only time I get to spend all day with you. So please forgive me and spare my ass from any nasty spanking or any other scary… spanking… okay?”

Akira was quiet and Motomi looked up, waiting for his response… and his young partner answered by undoing Motomi’s belt!

“Oh for the love of—- Akira, stop!”

It was too late, both could see his rising hard on tenting his pants! Motomi looked away, half covering his eyes with his hand. This was beyond embarrassing! Yet at the same time… he couldn’t calm his racing heart. Was it possible for Akira to do this to him? Come to think of it, Motomi can’t think of anyone else he’d ever allow to do him… it’d been more than ten years and he wasn’t as young and agile as he was before. It’d been so long, he actually missed it. In fact, the thought of Akira… spanking him… hard and deep with his cock deep into Motomi’s wanton ass… being pinned down on a flat surface… Motomi was leaking just from the fantasy of it.

When Akira saw Motomi’s hard on and erotic expression… yearning for him to continue… he froze. It was supposed to be sort of a revenge on Motomi for always making fun of him... but… what now? He’d managed to get both Motomi and himself very aroused. Akira himself never knew he had this side of him. He enjoyed taking control immensely. Receiving the baton and taking charge, taking Motomi right there on the floor, or against the couch… or even the wall…

And Akira knew Motomi won’t stop him. Instead he’d readily… willingly… spread his legs for him. Akira could tell from his lover’s expression that Motomi wanted this… wanted to be fucked senseless.

Akira came back to senses and backed up a bit. What were those dark thoughts just now? For a moment he looked lost, unsure if he could really fulfil Motomi’s needs. Could he really do it? What if he messed up and hurt Motomi instead?

“Ossan… I…”

Motomi was always understanding; he could read Akira like a book. Gently he cupped Akira’s face, “Do you want to? I mean… just because I confessed I missed being a bottom doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to fulfil my desires, Akira.” He chuckled. “If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. Don’t worry, I won’t feel upset. Besides, I have my ways to take care of my naughty boner down there…”

Akira blinked and became very… intrigued. “How?”

Motomi smiled shyly, “Oh you know, playing with myself… sometimes using toys, though now I don’t remember where I put them…”

“Toys?”

Akira continued to gaze at him hungrily, his blue eyes still flaming with desire. He wanted to know everything. He knew of Motomi’s family background and the lovers he had. The trysts he had with strangers that ignited Akira’s jealousy. He wanted to know more about his lover… everything.

“How… do you play with… your toys? Or with yourself?”

Motomi couldn’t believe his ears. Was Akira really onboard with this? He really wanted to know about, and possibly do, all of this naughty stuff with him?

“Are you asking for a demonstration, love?”

Akira’s cat-like eyes turned away. After a brief second, he nodded. Motomi almost melted at the adorable sight, witnessing stoic Akira blushing so hard that even the tips of his ears reddened! Slowly he got up and pushed Akira down, laying his back against the couch.

“Hmm… a demonstration, eh?”

He cupped his lover’s cheeks and rained him with playful kisses, on the corners of Akira’s lips, then his forehead, and his nose. After that he kissed his lips again, but pulled away teasingly when Akira parted his lips to taste Motomi’s…

Akira harrumphed when Motomi chuckled over the teasing game of tag. In the past, most of his partners disliked Motomi’s playfulness, touchy feely tendencies, and his unrelenting smooches. They just wanted to get down and dirty without wasting time on that useless lovey dovey act of foreplay. Annoyed with his teasing, Akira moved forward and caught his lips.

“Hnn…”

Motomi had been kissed a lot in his life. Friendly kisses, messy kisses, fuck-me-soon kisses… But even his other kisses with his first partner hadn’t been this…raw. Hands and mouths and chests and tangled legs. Akira kissed him with a ferocity that bordered on terrifying, then he eased back gently, dropping light kisses along Motomi’s lips and cheeks until Motomi was left panting.

Akira saw Motomi’s swollen lips and grinned. “What? Already can’t keep up with me?”

Motomi blushed, looking several years younger. “Go easy on me, love. I haven’t done this for years.”

Akira looked smug… until he became uncertain again. “Is it weird… that I’m nervous about this?”

Motomi was proud he could maintain a neutral expression. “If you changed your mind about this...”

Akira shook his head. “I don’t want to stop, it’s just…” He looked away. “You have so much more experience than me, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Motomi’s heart swelled, “Oh, Akira. Look at me.”

The younger man did, blue eyes meeting Motomi’s hazel ones.

“You can’t possibly disappoint me. All I want is for you to be you. I’ll be me. And we’ll explore this first time together. Anything we do will be perfect.”

Akira thought about it, then nodded, still not entirely confident, but at least much more determined than he was minutes ago. He gave Motomi’s lips a peck and the older man answered with a passionate smooch. After a deep kiss that left them both breathless, they pulled away. Akira was surprised to find that during the kiss, Motomi had pushed him down until his back was on the floor!

Motomi touched their foreheads together. He inquired in a serious tone after regaining his breath. “Let me ask you again. Are you really, really sure about this? I really don’t want you to feel pressured just because I want to bottom.”

Akira didn’t even waste a second, yet his blush was so adorable. “If I didn’t want to… do you, I’d already be in the kitchen now. Cooking.”

Motomi grinned at Akira’s reply. Grateful that his fantasy was about to come true, he kissed Akira’s nose.

“Alrighty… now let’s begin your personal private show. I wonder if I’ll get some tips if I wiggle my ass hard enough.” He laughed at his lame joke, then with a lick of his lips, he reached down to palm Akira’s pants. “Since I don’t have any toys, why not I make do with the real one right… here?”

He proceeded to pull down Akira’s zipper… making the youth shiver when Motomi’s fingers brushed against the head of his cock. He gasped out loud when Motomi yanked his boxer-briefs down far enough to release his dick. Motomi stroked him a few times, too damned softly for Akira’s liking, before letting go… Akira’s vision clouded, his senses tingling as he felt the trailing kisses down his chest… then a pair of lips wrapped around the head of his dick.

“Fuck!”

Akira wanted to watch, but goddamn, Motomi was too good. Akira threw his head back and moaned, clutching at Motomi’s hair and shoulders, craving more of that hot sensation on his dick. Motomi rolled his balls while he sucked and licked the tip. It was messy and unscripted yet… perfect. Akira wanted it to last forever, but he didn’t want to come so soon. Akira gripped Motomi’s hair hard as he buckled his hips. He watched Motomi’s tongue and lips savoring his cock as it it was the yummiest popsicle he ever had. Even better than any cigarette.

With shivering fingers, Akira brushed away Motomi’s soft bangs to get a better view. The noises from Motomi’s suckling and the feel of his teeth made Akira squirm. Motomi enjoyed hearing the cute noises his lover made. He was about to lick the underside of Akira’s cock, when suddenly Akira halted him and pulled him up for another hungry kiss.

Akira took a moment to calm his racing heart. Trying to remember how this went now that he was the one doing it was so much different than simply remembering how it was done to him. It shouldn’t be this hard. They’d had sex so many times now that Akira even dreamed about it.

But could he really make Motomi feel good with his non-existent experience?

The questions swirling in his mind slowed down Akira’s movements.

“Love…” Motomi cupped Akira’s cheeks in his hands and smiled. “Don’t think about it. Just feel. What do you want to do?”

Akira blushed and nodded. He trailed his fingers across Motomi’s neck. His eyes narrowed. “Was it here where he marked you?”

Motomi blinked. It took him a moment to figure who Akira meant. “Yeah… and it really hurt then--- woah!”

Akira bit the same location possessively.

Mine.

Akira left several love bites on Motomi’s tanned skin then moved up to claim his lover’s lips again. Motomi moaned a bit, liking how Akira was slowly taking control. The kiss was possessive and needy. Feeling drunk from the taste of Akira’s lips, Motomi noticed the sensation of his young partner’s hand trailing down. He began to rub Motomi’s dick harder and it made the older man growl.

Akira settled down with Motomi still on top of him, hip to hip, his own naked cock pressing against Motomi’s… desperate for Akira to really touch him.

“Please.”

Akira nuzzled his cheek like a cat, dropping butterfly kisses against his skin. “What was that?”

“Please, Akira,” he panted breathlessly.

“I like when you beg.”

Seriously, where had this sexy Akira been hiding all this time? Motomi wanted to be fucked by him right this instant!

Quickly, Motomi stood up and brought Akira to their bedroom. It would be much more comfortable than having their first on the hard floor.

After they both fell into the soft sheets, less than a second later both of them got tangled in each other’s embrace, as if unwilling to part for even a moment. Sliding skin on skin in the place that counted most, Akira set a gentle rhythm that increased with each thrust of their wet cocks sliding against each other. He fucked Motomi’s mouth with his tongue possessively while his hand gripped Motomi’s hair that it almost hurt. Motomi groaned at this possessive and mildly aggressive side of his usually stoic partner. He then pushed their shirts up after both of them removed their pants, greedy for more skin contact, loving the way their bare bellies rubbed together.

Akira remembered when Motomi first prepared him back in the church, he followed by reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and generously covered his fingers. With unpracticed hands, he teased the ring of Motomi’s puckered entrance. His partner jolted a bit. The blush he had... made him look young and cute.

So cute that it brought out the sadistic side within Akira again. He wanted… to wreck Motomi hard and leave him begging for more.

“W-woah, Akira…”

Akira didn’t let Motomi say more as he plunged his tongue in to silence him. Pinning Motomi onto the bed as he towered over him. Settling himself between Motomi’s legs, Akira began his work.

With his cum slicked fingers, Akira fingered Motomi’s entrance. The single digit slid inside with little trouble. Two took more work and burned a little. Motomi winced a bit as the inexperienced Akira tried his best not to rush, controlling his impatience. A sound spilled from Motomi’s lips as those fingers slid in and out, spreading it wider and getting him ready for Akira to claim him.

The adult tipped his hips as Akira worked three fingers into his body, slow and careful. Listening to Motomi’s pants and moans as indicators to make sure he wasn’t fucking this up too badly. Breaking their kiss, Akira watched his partner’s flushed face. Motomi looked like he had surrendered all control and simply trusted his partner with his body… something Akira would never have believed could ever happened when they first met, since the older man was so secretive and shady.

Motomi nodded at Akira as he shakily caressed his lover’s cheeks. “Enough with the preparation… I’m…“ he panted, “I’m ready. Take me… hurry…”

Akira almost came just from hearing that plea. He pressed the head of his cock into Motomi’s entrance, then paused. Motomi encouraged him with a gorgeous smile, reassuring him that it’ll be okay. Akira stared into the other’s gaze, eyes glittering with trust and love and desire… he nodded, then pushed in.

Motomi’s mouth fell open but he didn’t make a sound. Only panted his way through as Akira continued to press inside of his body. Incredible pressure and heat surrounded his cock and Akira couldn’t suppress a cry of his own. Motomi felt more amazing than he’d ever imagined!

He worked himself deeper with small thrusts, until his hips met Motomi’s ass. Akira started slow, pumping his hips in steady strokes.

One particular thrust of an angle caused Motomi to shout!

Akira stopped, thinking he hurt his significant other.

But Motomi pulled him in for a hungry kiss and bucked his hips wantonly. “There. Hit me there… again… it feels so good, love.” He wrapped his legs around Akira’s hips.

Entranced, Akira obeyed and entered him hard and fast, pressing against Motomi’s pleasurable spot. Motomi squealed and clawed on to get a grip!

Seeing Motomi’s state, looking like an erotic mess, made Akira more confident. He savoured listening to Motomi’s incoherent pleas, begging him breathlessly to go deeper and harder. Akira sped up his pace. Harder thrusts mixed with gentle bites on Motomi’s bruised collarbone. He took everything Motomi gave him with sighs and grunts, which became shouts when Akira started pinching his nipples. Then sucking on them. The barrage of sensations was too much, Motomi tightened around Akira’s cock. His face twisted in ecstasy, and his body was trembling with aftershocks. Akira panted hard, he wouldn’t be able to last long…

Motomi clung on to Akira’s shoulders. “Finish in me.”

Akira leaned forward, nearly bending Motomi in half. “Are you… sure?”

“Yes. I want you…”

Akira loved how… precious Motomi looked. So venerable and dear, with tears almost spilling down his cheeks.

Unable to hold back his lust, Akira gripped Motomi’s knees forward until they touched his shoulders, spreading his legs wider for him as Akira pumped his hips again. He thrust deep, cumming within that tight heat, laying his claim on this man.

Akira was annoyed that he came first. Motomi took longer to climax since he had more stamina. Slowly, Akira pulled out, which caused Motomi to whine. The youth reached between them and clasped his partner’s drenched dick. Without once breaking eye contact, he jacked Motomi to completion, not letting go until Motomi panted for him to stop.

Lying back on the pillows, Motomi laid limp like a ragged doll with a stupid smile on his face. He thought he could pass out now and sleep. He watched how Akira brought up his soiled fingers to his lips and tasted Motomi’s essence. He felt so aroused, remembering how he loved to cum onto Akira’s face whenever his partner gave him a blowjob. He pulled Akira close, then took his time licking every last drop from Akira’s lips and chin, leaving his face damp and red. Motomi kissed him, tongue thrusting into his mouth, staking his claim in his own way.

Once he regained his breath, Motomi said, “Akira… thank you for that.” Motomi looked like he wouldn’t mind being Akira’s love slave for eternity if this was what he’d get every time he let Akira top him.

The younger man was still looming over him with that sexy grin. “Who said we’re done?”

Motomi blinked then chuckled, “Are you promising a second round?”

Akira wiped the tear marks from the corner of Motomi’s eyes then brought his fingers to his lips. Savoring the salty flavor. This made Motomi flushed again.

“Hmm… let’s see…”

Feeling satisfied of his first attempt, Akira turned to sit up against the bed’s headboard. He took a cigarette box from the bedside desk and lit one.

Motomi gaped at Akira, smoking his cigarette as he’d picked up his bad habits. The brat even had a smug look on his face.

“As long as I get to see you cry like a kid again. I take it back, you’re cuter than Rin after all.”

Motomi blinked again then laughed heartily!

“Oh, seriously you!”

He had taken many lovers in the past but none was like Akira.

He swore to always be with Akira. His future belonged to him now.

They would always be together, sharing first tries and new experiences, until they reached the grave.

\-------

\----------------

\--------------------------

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope the story and artworks entertains you. Please follow the artists, they are both very talented and amazing people.


End file.
